Anne
by geeklady
Summary: Buffy has run away from Sunnydale and found herself in LA. While there, she meets the Winchester brothers. Attraction soon leads to friendship. A long one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a one shot that ran away from me. It'll be about 3 chapters long, but is still a one shot. Maybe one day I'll do another mini story sequel but with the two other fics i have going right now, it's not the best time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **1998**

 **Chapter 1**

Dean slid into the plastic seats, grabbing the menu and burying his nose in it. Sam got into the booth opposite him, and looked around glumly.

The diner was grimy, with seedy customers and down trodden servers. He missed the small country towns they usually visited. While the people may not have more money, they filled their towns with homey vibes that more than made up for it. It was something he missed when they were in cities.

"Chin up, Sammy! We're in LA! Towns filled with movie stars and Californian women," Dean said to his brother, putting down the plastic menu.

Sam snorted, "yeah, and we'll see plenty of them from our crappy motel room. You should see the school, Dean, it's a dump."

"Thank god I don't have to go back to that crap," Dean replied, looking at the counter for a sign of pie. He smiled when he saw what looked like cherry. Craning his neck, Dean surveyed the rest of the room, like his dad taught him. Any situation could go bad, better to be prepared. As he scooped out the area, his eyes rested upon a young waitress.

A pretty girl with blonde hair, and large eyes, she seemed to be around his age, although her bearing made her seem older. As she worked, the slouch in her shoulders and emptiness in her eyes portrayed a woman much more world weary than her youthful looks indicated.

"Dean, stop staring. You're gunna creep her out," Sam's voice said, interrupting his musing.

"Huh?" Dean replied dumbly, turning back around to his brother, causing Sam to snigger.

"You were burning a hole in her head," Sam said with a smile, "I'm surprised she didn't feel it."

Dean shrugged, unashamed, "Maybe she'd like the attention."

Sam looked behind him before lowering his eyes, "Doubt it."

Before Dean could reply, they were joined by the focus of his attention.

"You guys ready?" She asked her tone flat and devoid of any inflection or emotion.

Dean beamed up at her, giving his most panty melting smile. She stared back, no change in her face. His smile faltered slightly, but he pressed forward, "What would you recommend, sweetheart?"

"Food," She responded bluntly, "Or coffee. That's up to you." There was no change in her tone, even with a small joke. She said her words as if they had to be pulled from her unwillingly, as if any words more than necessary pained her.

Sam sniggered across from him, earning a glare from his brother. When Dean looked back at the girl, he noted the name tag.

"Well, Anne, I suppose I'll have both. Coffee, and pancakes with a side of bacon, please."

She nodded, wrote down the order and turned to Sam.

"Orange juice, scrambled eggs and rye toast, please."

She repeated the process and turned on her heel before Dean could speak to her again.

"Struck out," Sam chuckled mockingly.

"Not yet, I haven't," Dean mumbled glumly.

They waited patiently for their food, speaking about their father, and when they thought he'd be back from the hunt.

As they were talking, Sam looked over Dean's shoulder, his brow furrowing slightly.

Not wanting to expose them to any danger, Dean asked cautiously, "What is it?"

Sam shook his head slightly, "nothing, I just thought I saw that waitress, Anne, over hear us."

"What makes you think that?"

"She moved her head in our direction when she heard the word hunt, but then she shook it, and walked away."

Dean looked confused too, "Maybe she figured she heard us wrong."

"Maybe," Sam replied, unsure but not able to find any way of explaining.

Their food arrived before they had time to discuss it further. Anne dropped their food on the table, and successfully ignored Dean's attempt to catch her eye and start conversation.

She walked away, leaving Dean with his smirking brother.

"Give it up, dude, she's not interested."

Dean glared at his brother, but quickly fell to his breakfast. Sam shook his head, but did the same.

After eating, Sam looked at his watch and got up from the booth. "I gotta head to school, you gunna walk with me?"

Looking towards the waitress, and then the pie on the counter and shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll hang around a little longer. I'll meet you after you finish."

Sam smiled in his direction, "Lost cause," he half sung as he left.

Dean made a face in his direction, watching as his brother exited the diner. His little brother always made sure he made it to school in time, a habit that Dean did not understand. Then again, Dean didn't have the brains Sammy did.

So engrossed in his thoughts about his brother, Dean didn't notice Anne come up to his table until she spoke.

"You want anything else?"

She was looking down at her order pad, but Dean still tried smiling at her. Her eyes flickered to him for a second, and a small lift of her lips appeared. It wasn't a genuine smile, but rather a reaction from muscle memory.

This girl was not always blank, Dean noted. She was used to smiling, but something, or someone, had taken the ability away from her.

Almost as quickly as the smile appeared, it was gone. Deep disappointment filled Dean as it left.

Anne frowned at him, as if resentful that he had gained that reaction from her.

"Well?" She asked hotly.

While he hadn't intended to make her mad, he was happy to have any emotional response from her. He grinned again, "A slice of pie, please."

She walked off without responding, quickly getting his pie, and leaving him to eat alone. All of this was done with a brisk efficiency, cutting off any chance Dean had at conversation.

He ate slowly, planning the rest of his day. His dad had decided the current hunt was too dangerous for him, ignoring all of Dean's protests. It didn't matter that Dean was nineteen. His dad still treated him like a kid. Dean's job was to look over Sammy while John was gone, and that's what Dean was going to do.

This meant trying to get some money together, Dean thought with consternation. He had thought ahead, and brought along his fake ID. There were half a dozen bars in the area. Surely he'd find someone he could hustle in pool, or darts.

So absorbed in his thoughts, he barely noticed as he finished his dessert. Anne appeared almost instantly, asking if he wanted his bill.

"Sure, sweetheart," Dean said with a grin as she finished writing up his total, "The service here is damn good. Nice and quick. I could almost think you're trying to get rid of me."

Anne scowled at him, but said nothing as she handed the bill over. She walked away to bust a table.

Dean smiled at her back, not disheartened by lack of interest. He often found himself bored on days that his dad was hunting, and his brother was in school. Trying to get this girl to talk to him could provide some of the entertainment he needed. He found himself wanting to see her smile again, and given he had nothing better to do, he just might do it. He left his bill amount, and a healthy tip, and left the diner. Before walking through the door, he turned and found Anne watching him go, tip in hand. He smirked at her, and left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Buffy was five hours into her double shift when the two boys from the morning entered the diner. She watched as they moved through the room, taking the seat they had before, in her section. She stifled her disappointment as she watched them open the menu and peruse the dinner selections.

She had come to LA to be alone to mourn. Being alone was the only way she could deal with the roiling emotions she felt every second. The guilt, pain, and desperation rocked through her, barely allowing her to make it through the day. Only the need for food and shelter kept her around people. If she could, she would have shut herself away for as long as she could. She wanted to be alone with her misery.

While living as Anne, she was able to keep her privacy and anonymity. Her quiet demeanour protected her, with the friendliest of people eventually getting the message and leaving her alone.

With that thought, her eyes were dragged back to the two young men who had decided to become regulars of hers. She found the older one already looking at her, sending a flirtatious grin her way. She didn't have to stop a smile in return, feeling too low to summon one.

The smile he had weaselled out of her this morning still burned. How dare she smile after what she did? She shouldn't feel any happiness after killing Angel, and she certainly shouldn't let a pretty face try and flatter her. She resented the man, wanting him and his young friend to find somewhere else to eat. Deciding to give them the same treatment as this morning, she went over to take their order.

"What would you like?"

"Hey Anne," the older of the two said, his friendly manner not wavering. "I forgot to introduce myself this morning. I'm Dean, and this is my little brother Sammy."

"Sam," the other boy corrected, sending a glare his brothers way. Sam moved his gaze back to her, and sent her a small shy smile. Buffy looked at them both dispassionately, betraying the softening she felt at the younger boys innocence. Dean smiled because he wanted to impress her, or because he thought she was pretty. Sam smiled because he was friendly, and wanted her to be at ease. Against her better judgement, it worked. The kindness and gentleness in this boy melted her icy exterior, albeit minimally.

She didn't realise it, but she had sent a small smile Sam's way.

"We're celebrating," Dean said with a huge grin, "Sammy aced a test today. Only been at the school for two days and he's killin' it."

This time, the smile Buffy gave Sam was genuine and on purpose. It was weak, and barely there, but she managed to summon it. "Good job," she added meekly, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks," Sam said shyly, face reddening under their attention.

"What can I get ya?" She asked again, her concentration back on the writing pad.

They put in their orders, and she was relieved when she was able to walk away.

Buffy couldn't handle them right now, too caught up in her own hurt and pain. She could barely put in the effort to exist, let alone the effort to be friendly. The small congratulations she gave to Sam exhausted her, and left her drained and empty. She pushed through the rest of her shift, trying not to engage any more than necessary.

Their food ready, Buffy made her way back to Dean and Sam's table. She set their meals down, and asked if they were okay for drinks.

"Sure are, sweetheart," Dean responded, smiling his insufferable smile. Buffy ignored the voice at the back of her head that reminded her, a month ago, Buffy would have swooned at the sight of such a cute boy smiling at her. She hated that part of her.

There was a sound from under the table, and Sam winced. He scowled at his brother, but spoke up, "do you go to school around here? I haven't seen you around."

Buffy froze. The question was too personal for comfort. "No," she replied bluntly, turning and walking away.

The rest of her shift passed with no more interactions, other than what were necessary. Sam and Dean had left hours ago, and all her other customers kept to themselves. It was close to midnight when she clocked off and began her walk home.

* * *

Dean left the bar, slightly drunk and considerably richer. The area was filled with dumb school kids who couldn't handle their alcohol. It was a hustler's paradise. He started his way back to their motel room, passing by the diner. As he was close to the building, he saw a familiar figure leave, walking in the same direction he was. Grinning, he sped up.

"Hey there, Anne," he said, looking down at her with a smile. His plan of getting to know her through Sam had failed. He thought she might have had a soft spot for the kid, but when Sam had sent a question her way, it had made her freeze like a deer in headlights. He hoped he'd get another chance now.

She jumped slightly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

In his drunken haze, he noted her eyes were hazel. Flecked bits of emerald green leapt up at him, drawing him in. They turned fiery as she stopped walking and turned to stare at him hotly.

"Are you following me?" She demanded in anger.

"Woah!" He put his hands up in surrender, "No! I was just on my way home from the bar." He pointed at the bar he had left to emphasis his point.

She gave him an up and down speculative look, turned and kept walking.

He paused for a second before following after her. His brow furrowed as he thought of something, "It's a pretty dodgy neighbourhood. I thought I'd walk you home."

Anne snorted indelicately, and then looked at him doubtfully, "I wouldn't worry about me."

"I'm meant to not worry about a pretty girl walking alone in a place like this? At night? Forget about it. My dad raised me better than that."

"I don't care how your dad raised you. I'm fine, you can leave me alone."

"I can, but I don't want to."

She huffed, clearly frustrated. She stopped walking again and turned to him, putting a hand on his arm to turn him towards her. "I want to be left alone," she emphasised each word strongly, as if trying to get her point across to someone particularly dense.

It was the look in her eyes that made Dean pause. The desperation and agony in them stilled him. This was a girl who was lost, and in pain. By the hours she worked, and the lack of company, he assumed she was alone in the world. Alone, lost and haunted, by something. He had hunted for long enough to recognise the hurt in her eyes. He'd seen it so many times already.

"Okay," he said plainly. "I don't want to bother you, but I don't want anything to happen to you either. My place is along this way. I'll walk further back, make sure you get home okay, and then go on my way."

He saw her search his eyes, trying to find an explanation. She couldn't understand why he was being so nice, and honestly, neither could he. There were plenty of young, lost girls in this city. She was one of hundreds, maybe thousands. It was something about her that resonated with him, pulled him in and intrigued him. She was pretty, heck, even beautiful, there was no denying that, but it was something else that gave him pause. There was something about her that he recognised, something he wanted to explore. He didn't know why, but he knew he wanted nothing more than for her to let him walk her home.

Anne still looked at him, curious, but not answering.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured in a deep voice, knowing how he must be coming across to the girl. A stranger insisting on walking her home, it was enough to freak any girl out.

"I know," She replied solemnly, her eyes not leaving his. She took a deep breath, and breathed out, "Okay," before she started to walk.

He smiled to himself, waited a moment, and then followed behind. The walk back to Anne's apartment only took twenty minutes, and only happened to be ten minutes further than his place.

She paused before she walked up the steps, turning and giving him a slight wave with a wiggle of her fingers. He knew it was the best he would receive from her, and waved back with a smile.

Watching her walk up the stairs and inside, Dean felt lightness in his chest. Confused by the feeling, he turned and walk in the opposite direction, back to the room he shared with Sammy.

* * *

Buffy wasn't surprised when Dean and Sam came into the diner the next morning. She especially wasn't surprised when Dean's eyes sought her out, sending a large grin her way. She turned her back to him, turning her attention back on her current customer. She put their food down, and moved to another table that looked ready for their bill.

As she stood at their table, she could see Dean looking at her, a soft smile lighting his face, as if it had appeared unnoticed by him. She blushed at the attention, internally kicking herself and her selfishness. She was in LA to mourn Angel, and here she was turning red at the smile of a cute boy. Her inner turmoil sent anxiety through her stomach, making her feel uneasy.

She pulled the bill off her pad of paper, and put it down in front of the customers at the table. They were all middle aged men, with seedy appearances and seedy smells.

"Pay at the counter," she told them softly.

"Sure you don't want me to work it off?" one of them asked, a leering smile on his face.

She ignored the comment and made to move away, but paused as she felt a large hand smack her on the ass.

Buffy felt her pulse quicken, and her heart race. She felt her blood pump, and clenched her fist. Every instinct she had told her to turn around and beat the man until he regretted even looking in her direction. She wanted to do all that and more, but then she remembered. She wasn't the Slayer here. She wasn't even Buffy. She was Anne, and to protect herself, she wanted to stay Anne.

Within seconds of the slap, she started to move away. A scuffle towards the back of the diner caught her attention. Dean had risen from his seat, thunderous look across his face. The only thing keeping him from coming over was his brother. Sam had a panicked look on his face as he tried to hold his older brother back.

Dean looked at her in concern, his anger and indignation making him quiver. Buffy raised a hand, compelling him to understand she was okay. She saw his body relax, but his eyes still held worry for her. She shook her head slightly, and moved to another table. The table she moved to was next to Dean's, and she watched as he sat back down, still looking at her intently.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked the new table, her compose under control. She looked at the customers and noticed they were a young couple, one that seemed down on its luck. They set side by side, their arms wrapped around each other. Their closeness and their affection ripped into Buffy.

As she looked at them, she recognised the girl. She wasn't sure where, but didn't want to take the chance, and lowered her head.

"Yeah, I think we're good, um," the young man said, before looking at her name tag, "Anne."

"What'll you have?" Buffy asked stoically.

"Well, okay," the man began, dumping a pile of change on the table. A quick look at the money told Buffy they wouldn't have more than a couple of dollars at most.

The customer was counting out the change, "what can we get with this?"

"Well," Buffy started, trying to push her brain into thought.

"Can we get cake?" The girl interrupted. Her voice was light and airy.

"Don't be stupid." The boy replied, his tone soft, his words without venom, "we gotta eat healthy. Can't have cake." He turned to Buffy, "Can we get pie?"

The girl nodded, "That's better. That's got fruit."

"We got peach pie. I can't guarantee there's a peach in it," Buffy responded quietly.

"We shouldn't have blown all our money," the girl commented regretfully.

"It was worth it." The boy replied, before turning to Buffy, "Check this out."

They put their forearms together, showing off matching tattoos. On each arm was one half of a heart. On the girls arm, the name in the middle of the heart read 'Rickie' while the boys read 'Lily'.

"It's nice. It's nice and," Buffy hesitated, "permanent."

"Yeah, well, forever. That's the whole point," Rickie replied.

Buffy was startled at the words and looked up at him. Without knowing it, Rickie had quoted Angel. She dreamt of Angel every night, and in the dream from last night, he had said those exact words. Panic dripped her as she stared at the young man.

"Hey," Lily prompted, staring into Buffy's face, "do I know you?"

"I don't think so," Buffy replied bluntly and quickly, dropping her head again.

"Really? Where're you from?"

"I'll get your pie," She replied, ignoring the question and walking away. With her back to the table, she missed the quizzical expression on Lily's face. She didn't, however, miss Dean watching the exchange.

Ignoring the two boys, Buffy walked past their table and into the kitchen. Stopping by a co-worker, she grabbed her attention "Can you cover my station for a while? I'm not feeling great."

She stepped out the back, and sat on the steps. Resting her elbows on her knees, she leant forward, putting her face in her hands. She was surprised to find them shaking. After the exposure to her Slayer instincts, and then the reminder of Angel, the girl recognising her had been too much. The adrenalin that pumped through her wasn't the helpful kind she was used to. Instead, it broiled up in her, making her sick and anxious.

So badly did she want to escape. She wanted to escape her life, her responsibilities, but mostly, she wanted to escape the things she'd done. She so badly wanted to regret everything, feel the proper things, but she couldn't. No matter how much she hurt from Angel's death, she felt even more guilt, because she knew to the depth of her bones that Angel needed to die. She hated that she couldn't regret his death more, that she couldn't feel the proper emotions that someone felt with the death of a loved one. In that one aspect she wanted to be normal, but she couldn't. Being the Slayer took even that away.

She couldn't escape it, not matter how much she tried.

Her inner musing were disturbed when she heard the crunch of feet approaching. Lifting her head, she saw Dean looking down at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked gruffly, his voice deep and masculine.

She paused for a second before replying, "Why do you care?" Her voice was small and lost, with no accusation in it, just curiosity.

His brow crinkled, as if he was wondering too. "I don't know, but I do." He moved to sit next to her. There wasn't a lot of room on the stair case, so their shoulders and knees brushed lightly.

"That look you got in your eyes. That guilt ridden, down trodden look, I've seen it before. So many times before," he murmured, almost to himself, looking down at his hands. The way he spoke made Buffy think he was talking from personal experience, as if he saw it in someone he was close to, or even himself. "It doesn't help, tryin' to escape it. The feeling will grip your heart, and hold you hostage against yourself. It'll drag you down if you let it," he turned to look at her as he continued, "But I think you're stronger than that."

She laughed, mirthlessly, "You don't even know me," she croaked out, her eyes feeling hot from unshed tears. She turned to face him as well, looking him in the eyes, "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you got something weighing you down. I know you don't belong in a place like this," he nodded his head towards the diner, indicating his meaning. "And I know this darkness you're stuck in, it's not you. Anne, you're made for sunshine, not this gloomy hell hole."

He had almost had her convinced that she was better than this, but when he had uttered her assumed name, it all came crashing around her. This man didn't know her, and he certainly didn't understand.

With one last searching look in his eyes, as if she was looking for something to keep her there, she muttered a quick, "You don't know me," before getting up off the step, and turning to enter the diner.

Before she entered, she paused, turned to him slightly and muttered, "Thank you for trying. It was," she hesitated, "Nice." She left him outside.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Let me know what you think! Please review, fav and follow :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dean waited outside Sam's school, impatiently fiddling with the small Stanley knife he kept in his pocket. Anne had left the diner after their conversation, and Dean was itching to see her again.

He knew that, for a moment, he had gotten through to her. He had seen the crack in her stony exterior, and saw hope shine through her eyes. It was gone all too quickly. Without warning, she shut back down, cutting him off and locking him out.

Not knowing why he cared so much, Dean had found himself disheartened when she walked away. Even with her departing remark of appreciation wasn't enough to take out the sting.

Sam saddled up beside him, sending him a welcoming smile. Dean matched it, and they started walking back to their room.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked curiously. Dean didn't have to wonder what he meant. When he had gone in search of Anne, Sam had needed to leave for school. He said he would want an update, given the waitress' abrupt departure.

"She blew me off," Dean replied, disappointment thick in his voice.

Nodding, as if he figured that would be the case, Sam commented, "I think she's hiding from someone."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked, turning his face to look at his brother.

"The way she shut me down when I asked about school, it was as if I asked her bra size," Sam joked with a slight blush, "Plus you saw her face when that girl asked if she knew her, she went pale white and then bailed. It's not just that though, I've seen the chef call out her name a few times, and every time she takes a while to react, as if she didn't recognise it as her own. I don't think Anne is her real name."

Dean was quiet a moment while he considered Sam's argument. It actually made sense.

"You're right," Dean finally said, his voice filled with surprise, "I wonder what she's running from."

Sam looked smug at Dean's agreement and walked with his back a little straighter, "I'm not sure, but it can't be good." His face grew sad, "She seems pretty young to be on the run."

Dean nodded, lost in thought.

"What are you gunna do?" Sam asked, looking up at him.

With a deep sigh, Dean replied, "I don't know. She's made it pretty clear she wants to be left alone, but," he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Sam nodded to, "I get it. I want to help her too. I've never seen someone so sad."

Dean looked at his brother in affection, proud at the kid's empathy. They met this girl two days ago, and Sam was already set to help her out.

A couple of hours later, they made their way back to the diner. They were pleased to see Anne back at work, busting one of her tables.

The boys made their way to the table, and sat down. Looking around, Dean noticed the diner seemed quieter than usual. He hoped that meant more face time with Anne.

As if on cue, she came to their table, usual pad in hand.

"Hey guys," She prompted, "what can I get ya?"

Her face was still blank, and she didn't initiate any conversation, but the greeting was new. It was a small victory, but enough of one to make him grin.

"Heya Anne, how are you?" He asked, smiling up at her.

"Good," she replied, not offering more or asking them.

Ignoring her lack of interest in conversation, Dean replied, "That's good. I'm good too. So is Sammy."

Sam smiled at her, "yup," he agreed, "I'm good."

Anne sent a withering look Dean's way, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

Unashamed, Dean sent her a shrug in return, his smirk unwavering.

"That's good," she responded, "I'm glad." The words were genuine, but it was clear that was as much conversation she would accept.

Dean nodded, happy with his small victory and put in his order. Sam followed suit, and Anne wrote it all down. She looked at him in surprise as she walked away, as if she expected him to have tried for more.

When she left, Sam turned to Dean, "She barely spoke to us."

"But she spoke to us," Dean reassured, "about something non-food related. That's something, at least."

Sam nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Trust me, Sammy, it's progress."

Anne brought back their food, put it down silently but let slip the tiniest of smiles in Sam's direction when he thanked her.

Without any more conversation, they ate, paid, and left.

* * *

Four hours later, and Dean was back at the diner, waiting for Anne to finish. He knew he risked annoying her, but he was truly worried about her walking home alone. LA wasn't known for its safety.

He moved to the ally next to the diner, hoping to quickly pee before Anne came out. He was just about done, when he saw a shadow pass the alley way. Cursing, he noticed it was her.

Zipping his fly, he made his way to leave the ally, but noticed a second person approaching. He recognised her from the diner. She had been the girl that had recognised Anne.

He slowed down his walk, and waited.

"Anne? Anne?" The girl called, trying to get Anne's attention. She kept walking, as if not hearing the call.

The girl tried another tactic, "Buffy?"

Anne stopped walking, and turned. Dean's eyes widened as he realised Sam had been right. Her name was Buffy, not Anne. He stilled himself, straining his ears to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Don't be mad," the girl said quickly, not wanting to spook Buffy, "I won't turn you in or nothing. I guess you don't recognize me."

"Lily?" Buffy asked, obviously remembering her from the diner.

"I mean from before. I was calling myself Chantarelle then. I used to," her voice lowered, but Dean was still close enough to hear, "I was in that cult that worshipped vampires."

He almost jumped at the name. He felt himself wondering if they knew about his world, where monsters were real. He was about to chalk it up to a crazy goth obsession when the conversation continued.

"So lame, I know," Lily commented, in a self-depreciating tone.

"Oh, yeah," Buffy said, obviously realising how she knew Lily, but not wanting to push for more conversation.

Lily didn't get the hint, "You kind of saved us. I never thanked you or anything."

Realisation was dawning on Dean. He knew now why he recognised the pain in Buffy's eyes. She was a hunter, or knew one. He could spot a hunter a mile away, but was caught unaware by Buffy's youth and looks.

"Did you tell anyone who I was?" Buffy demanded, not acknowledging Lily's appreciation.

"Oh, no! Not even Ricky. I was so surprised to see you here, waiting tables," Lily commented, as if she had expected so much more from her, "but I wouldn't tell. I know how it is when you gotta get lost."

They started to walk together, and Dean waited a moment before following.

"So, you live nearby?" Buffy asked, showing more curiosity for something than Dean had seen in the time he'd known her.

"There's a couple of places, they're abandoned and a lot of people stay there. Ricky knows all those places, he can always find somewhere to crash. He's pretty smart. So how come you came up with Anne?"

"It's my middle name."

"Lily's from a song," She explained, a smile in her voice, "Ricky picked it. I'm always changing anyway. Chantarelle was part of my exotic phase."

"It's nice. It's a mushroom."

"It is? That's really embarrassing."

"It's an exotic mushroom, if that's any comfort," Buffy added, her awkward reassurance amusing Dean.

"Well, before that I was following this loser Preacher and calling myself Sister Sunshine. There's nothing worse than that."

"Nothing springs to mind, it's true," she trailed off, but quickly continued, "What about at home, what'd they call you?"

Lily didn't answer, which gave both Dean and Buffy all the answer they needed.

"Well, I like Lily," Buffy replied. Dean saw Buffy send a heartfelt smile Lily's way, which was returned quickly.

"It's cool for now. Hey, do you have any money?"

Buffy stopped awkwardly, and it took all of Dean's grace to stop without being obvious.

"I don't mean that like," Lily trailed off awkwardly, knowing how it came across, "Well, I just mean, I know a guy, he's having like a rave kind of thing, in this basement, it's three dollars to get in and you have to know someone. We could go, I could show you if you had, 'cause I'm broke."

"I don't think so," Buffy said quietly, "I kind of want to be alone."

"Well, I didn't mean to bug you," Lily remarked, clearly hurt.

"No, I just mean a lot of people would be too much," she dug into her pocket, and pulled out some money, "Here, why don't you go with Rickie, and I'll see you some time."

Lily held her hands up, interrupting Buffy, "No, that's okay, forget about it."

"No, really, I," Buffy started, before being interrupted by an old homeless man ploughing through them. Dean managed to step out of sight as the girls turned to look at who had pushed them.

"Woah!" Buffy exclaimed.

"That's not very polite," Lily said to their jostler.

The old man turned to the girls, obscuring his face from Dean's view. The girls grew concerned as they looked at him, but the reason why was out of Dean's sight.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, her voice thick with concern.

He just stared, but then in a crackly whisper replied, "I'm no one."

"What?" Buffy asked.

The man looked at them for a moment longer, but then turned to walk out onto the street. He didn't look as he walked, and stepped right in front of an incoming pick-up truck.

Moving faster than anyone he'd ever seen, Buffy bolted for the man, stepping onto the street and pushing him out of the way. She was not as lucky. The track slammed into her full speed, and sent her flying back on the street.

She hit the ground hard, rolling.

Dean felt his stomach drop, and bile rise in his throat. Running, he was quickly at her side.

"Call an ambulance!" he yelled hoarsely towards the truck driver, who was getting out of the car with a shocked look on his face.

Lily joined him, "Are you okay?"

Buffy looked at both of them, no surprise on her face at seeing Dean. She started to get up.

"Jeez, I didn't see you!" The truck driver said.

"Maybe you shouldn't move," Lily said, reaching out a hand to steady Buffy, who was standing but on shaky feet.

"Yeah, you should lie down," the truck driver commented, sincerely concerned.

"Call an ambulance," Dean repeated to the man again, trying to keep a calm head.

"It's okay," Buffy said, putting a hand up to stop the driver.

Dean took a decent look at the small girl. She didn't seem to have a scratch on her, and the only thing that seemed to be bothering her were the increasing amount of people surrounding them.

Seeing the signs of panic, Dean put his hands up, and waved the people away. He put his other arm around Buffy, and led her away to a small set of stairs close to them. Lily joined them, circling around Dean to look at Buffy in worry.

Looking at them both, the panic in Buffy seemed to subside, but didn't go away entirely. She settled her eyes on Dean and looked at him questioningly.

He ignored all the unasked questions between them and instead inquired if she was okay.

She nodded slowly, her eyes not leaving his. He frowned. She shouldn't be okay. She should have half a dozen injuries, or more. He murmured a quick 'christo' under his breath, but she didn't react, other than a perplexed look.

With another anxious look towards the crowd and truck driver, Buffy started to rise.

"I have to go," she said. Before anyone could stop her, she was off running. Dean tried to keep up, but she outpaced him quickly.

He turned a corner, and was surprised to find her bending over, picking up leaflets. There was a man with her, and by his ruffled appearance, Dean guessed that Buffy had just run into him.

"Maybe I should ask, where are you running from," the man asked, his voice carrying over to Dean. Huffing, Dean stood a few paces away, wanting to see if she'd answer.

Buffy hesitated for a moment, but quickly went back to picking up the leaflets. The man squatted down to help.

"You're pretty new around here. You've got the look, though."

"The look," Buffy replied curiously.

"Like you had to grow up way too fast. What's your name?" He asked, trying to prompt her into a conversation

"Anne."

"I'm Ken. Go ahead and keep one of these." He handed her one of the flyers.

She looked at its contents, but it was too far for Dean to see.

"Don't be shy about stopping by. I guess you're not starving, but we're not just interested in feeding the body. You might find something you're missing," the man explained. He spoke with compassion and sincerity, his empathy for the youth shining through with each word.

"I'm all right," Buffy said unconvincingly.

"Then why are you here?"

She didn't reply, but the man looked around, taking in her surroundings. On the other side of the road were a bunch of kids. They were obviously in their early teens, but their bearing and clothing made them look decades older. Even with the distance, Dean could see how detached these kids seemed. Their clothes were ratty and old, and the fact they were on the streets this late showed the lack of parental care.

"This isn't a good place for a kid to be. You get old fast here. The thing that does it, that drains the life out of them: despair. Kids come here, they got nothing to go home to and this is the last stop for a lot of them. Shouldn't have to be that way."

Dean looked back at Buffy and the man, and saw that his words had resonated with her. She felt his words on a personal level, and was unsure about what to do. He watched as she started to take in the streets around her, looking as if she was just seeing it for the first time.

There were kids all over the place, begging for money, hanging out, selling drugs and getting into fights. He saw the despair on her face.

As she looked, her face swung towards him.

She mumbled a quick thank you to the man she had been speaking to and made her way over to him.

"Still following me?" She asked, with more emotion in her voice than he had heard in the time he'd known her.

He gave a rueful smile, "it seems to be the only way to get to know you, Buffy."

At the sound of her real name, her eyes widened, "how long have you been following me?" she demanded.

"I came to the diner to walk you home again," he tried to explain without coming across like a creep, "I saw you meet up with someone, so I decided to just walk home. I can't help it's in the same direction."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, knowing he wasn't being exactly truthful.

He appraised her seriously, "Are you sure you're okay? That truck was pretty big."

Buffy started to walk in the direction of home, and he stepped in beside her.

"I told you, you don't have to worry about me."

"I know," he said with a small smile, "but here I am."

"But here you are," she repeated sarcastically. "Why?"

He sighed deeply, "I don't know. All I know is that whatever is going on with you, whatever has got you on the run, I want to help."

She laughed harshly, "why would you want to help me? What makes you think I'm someone worth helping?"

"I just do," he said lamely, knowing it wasn't enough, but not knowing how to explain how drawn he was to her. If he did, he was sure it wouldn't help his point.

She stopped walking, turned to him and walked towards him. As she moved, she looked predatory, as if she was on the hunt. Taken unaware, Dean stepped back until he felt brick against his back. She kept going until there were only inches keeping them apart.

"And what if I told you I had killed someone? Would you want to help me then? What if I had stabbed someone through the stomach, and watched as they died? Would you still think I'm worth helping?" Her eyes were intense as she spat out the words, her face cold and harsh. She could have almost convinced him, if he hadn't caught her clenching her fist to stop it shaking. This girl wasn't a cold blooded killer.

He looked down at her, his face impassive, "yes."

He watched as she deflated, shock coming across her face, "you shouldn't," was all she muttered as she turned away.

She started to walk back to her apartment, with Dean quickly stepping beside her. They made the rest of the walk in silence, neither knowing what to say. Once they arrived, she turned to look at him. She didn't speak, didn't move, but searched his face, as if trying to solve a mystery that was eluding her.

She made a small appreciative smile, and walked up the stairs and into the building.

* * *

Buffy left her apartment with apprehension. Yesterday had been a tornado of emotions for the Slayer. Lily recognising her was one thing. The girl seemed content to let Buffy live in anonymity, even if she knew about Buffy's secrets.

Dean was another matter. She knew it was only a matter of time before he came to her asking questions. He was too smart to not wonder how she was up and walking after being hit by a truck.

There was something about Dean that Buffy couldn't figure out. The way he looked at her, it was as if he was looking into her very soul, unwrapping and peeking into her most personal thoughts and fears. The strangest thing was his level of understanding. In the small amount of times they had spoken, he had spoken in a way that seemed to appeal to Buffy, as if he knew the life she lived. As if he could understand the darkness and despair.

She frowned as she left the apartment hallway and pushed through the main entry doors. It was impossible for him to understand, what would he know about being the Slayer?

Lifting her head to descend the stairs, Buffy found Dean already waiting for her. With a deep sigh, and a total lack of surprise, she made her way towards him.

He looked up at the sound of the door, and watched her come close, his insufferable grin missing.

"Aren't you bright eyed and bushy tailed," she joked as she walked up towards him.

Her joke surprised her, and his face split with a quick grin, before it quickly disappeared.

"We need to talk," he said gruffly.

"No," she said, turning to start her walk to work, "we don't."

He followed closely behind, "Are you a hunter?"

She laughed as she looked at him, "A what?"

"A hunter," he repeated, his demeanour unwavering.

Still grinning, she shook her head, "no, I prefer my meat store bought."

"I don't mean that kind of hunter," he replied seriously.

Since she had known Dean, Buffy took for granted his joking behaviour. In a way, she found his seriousness more endearing, but it frightened her. The guy from the diner wanted a girl to warm his bed and disappear by the morning. This Dean was determined, the type to ask questions until he got the answers he wanted.

"What other is there?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The type that hunts what goes bump in the night," he said, his voice deep, low, and close to her ear.

She stopped suddenly, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into a nearby ally way. She pushed him against the wall and looked up at him with a threatening look.

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and smile that was closer to a leer. It was seductive, suggestive and completely presumptuous.

"Sweetheart, I've been waiting for you to drag me into a dark, secluded place since I met you," he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he looked over the trash strewn ally, "although, I would have preferred somewhere a bit cleaner."

She sent him a withering look, "Whatever you think you know about me, forget it."

Becoming serious again, Dean straightened, "I know you're running. I know you don't want anyone to know who you are, or where you are. I know you fight monsters," he paused for a second, as if waiting for a reaction. Obviously not getting what he expected, he continued, "I know you can get hit by a truck without injury, and have a grip like a pro wrestler." He rubbed the arm she had grabbed to emphasise his point.

Buffy looked down in dismay. She cursed herself and stepped away, moving to the other side of the ally. She thought she had been so careful, but she's slipped up, multiple times.

Dean moved closer to her, "So why don't you tell me the things I don't know."

When she looked back up, she surprised them both with the tear that was running down her face. It was only a single drop, but in its singularity it spoke everything she couldn't. Her pain was beyond anything she could handle, but even now she had to be strong.

"I'm not a hunter," she murmured, "I don't even know what that is."

He frowned, "A hunter hunts monsters. We look for the signs, and head to towns that need help. There's dozens of us. Maybe hundreds."

"Us?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her for a long moment before nodding, "yeah, us."

It was with a moment of clarity that she realised what was so familiar about him. He understood what it was like to fight evil and protect the innocent. Dean had seen what was really out there, and knew what it could do. He had seen the death and destruction that came with her life, and he chose to do it. There was no destiny for him.

So shocked, she just stared, no reply coming.

"So?" he prompted after a moment, "Are you a hunter too?"

"No," she replied, her voice thick, "I'm something different."

His frown wrinkled in confusion, "What?"

"I'm the Slayer."

He somehow managed to look more perplexed, his eye brows furrowed so deep, he looked like he was about to go cross eyed.

"What's a slayer?" he asked dumbly.

She rolled her eyes, "Look, I gotta get to work. Do your research, and meet me at the diner. I finish at 4."

Before he could respond, she took off.

* * *

Buffy had been nonstop for hours, with only her Slayer endurance keeping her moving. The weekend always brought in a crowd, but today had been extra busy.

Just as Buffy had served a customer's food, she noticed Lily rush into the diner. Her hair a mess and her clothes unkempt, it was obvious she was in distress. With unease, Buffy watched as the tall girl spotted her, and moved in her direction.

"Buf, uh, Anne? Can I talk to you?" Lily blurted out quickly.

Worried that someone would overhear, Buffy lead her over to the side of the diner, out of ear shot of any customers.

"We got kind of a rush here, is there another time-"

Lily cut her off in a panic, "Rickie's gone. I mean, I haven't seen him for more than a day, he's never left for that long, I think something's happened. Maybe something's happened." Her words spilled out over each other, barely becoming more than rambling.

"Well, did you talk to the police?" Buffy asked shortly.

She shook her head in reply. "Rickie's skipped on his parole, they'd just," Lily's voice trailed off.

"Well, you could," Buffy started to reply evasively, feeling her own panic start to rise, "I don't know, ask around and-"

She was cut off again, "Can you help me?"

Buffy just started at her for a moment, her mind going into overdrive.

 _No no no no._

"I can't," She managed to reply bluntly.

"But, but, that's who you are and stuff, right?" Lily begged, "I mean, you help people, and, you know," her voice trailed off again.

"I can't get into this now, I'm sorry," Buffy replied sincerely. There was an innate deep part of her that wanted to rush out and be the hero, but a much stronger part reminded her that being the hero is what led to her killing Angel.

"You know how to do stuff," Lily tried again, her voice weak.

"I can't, not anymore."

"But, I don't know what to do." Desperation and hopelessness was rife in her words, hitting Buffy harder than the truck ever did.

"I'm off at four."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please let me know what you think with reviews, favs and follows :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It wasn't until Dean walked in at 3:45 that Buffy realised her mistake. She had double booked herself.

She moved over to his table, and gave him an apologetic look, "I'm so-"

He put up his hand to forestall her words, "No way, I'm not being ditched now. Not when I finally got you talking to me." He took the edge out his words with a jovial grin.

Buffy let out a little huff of laughter, "It's not like that. Something came up."

"Sure," He said in obvious disbelief.

"It's true! Lily's boyfriend is missing, she wants help finding him."

Dean leaned forward, "Really?"

"Yup. She's meeting me here at 4."

"Alright," he responded with a nod.

Buffy was relieved that he believed her, but was instantly confused by the feeling. Why did she care what this guy thought of her?

"I'll have a piece of pie while I wait."

This shook her out of her musing, "Huh?" She replied dumbly.

Sending her what seemed like a fond smile, he explained, "If I'm gunna be waiting fifteen minutes for your friend, I'm gunna want some pie."

"You're not coming," she said bluntly in response.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're _not_ ," she emphasised her words, thickening them with threat.

"Yes I am," he replied seriously, not intimidated in the least. "I'm coming, even if I have to follow from behind."

Buffy could have screamed in frustration, "Why?"

He shrugged, "We got some unfinished business," he replied, starting at her intently.

Feeling herself waver for the second time that day, she slumped her shoulders in defeat. Without words, she turned away, served a slice of peach pie, and brought it back to his table. With a neutral face, and continued silence, she dropped the plate, and went back to working her shift.

* * *

At exactly 4pm, Buffy came to Dean's table wrapped in a jacket and ready to leave. Her expression was one of resignation and exasperation. She ignored the smile he gave her, and inclined her head towards the door. She moved without waiting for him, still upset that he had bullied his way in to joining them.

They exited, and found Lily waiting outside. She gave a puzzled look in his direction, and sent a questioning one towards Buffy.

"Lily, this is Dean," Buffy introduced them.

"Oh, is this your boyf-"

"No!" Buffy interrupted. Her hazel eyes were wide in fright.

Dean would have been insulted by the bluntness of her remark if it wasn't for the anxiety that came with it. It was clear, by the look in her eyes and the quiver of her hands that her relationship status was a sore point. He was curious to the reason why, but knew better than to push information from her.

He greeted Lily warmly, and received a frantic one in return. He already knew what a sweet girl Lily was, and knew not to take the greeting personal. A missing loved one was enough to send the most stable person into panic.

Buffy and Dean spent the next twenty minutes questioning Lily about Rickie's habits. They asked where he liked to hang out, who his friends wore, where he worked, anything that could provide them some helpful information.

Admiration grew in him as he watched Buffy question Lily. She took on a serious, business-like manner that impressed Dean. He found that he actually thought it was a turn on, if he was being honest with himself. Hell, since his research into Slayers, he found all sorts of respect form for the young girl. If even half the lore was true, she was truly a force to be reckoned with.

He realised that his admiration wasn't one sided, as she sent him a shocked, but impressed, look at the experience questions he asked. It was obvious that they both knew what they were doing.

It wasn't long before they decided to visit the blood bank first. Walking there briskly, quizzical looks were exchanged between himself and Buffy, as they tried to figure each other out. He knew she felt the same familiarity with him that he felt with her. She wanted to figure him out just as much as he wanted with her, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

He knew that if she didn't want him there, she could have stopped him, but she didn't. She could have snuck out the back, or beat him senseless, if his Slayer research was correct, but she didn't. She let him come with them, and even if she didn't know why, he did. She was curious about him, about hunting, about the other aspects of fighting demons that she clearly didn't know.

He was more than willing to share if she was, he thought to himself, his thoughts turning slightly dirty as he followed that line of thinking.

Lily led them to a worn out building, and opened the door, moving inside. As they walked in, Dean noted the run down reception area had seen better days. Obviously underfunded, and overcrowded, this blood bank was the staple of a poorer neighbourhood.

"We gave blood a lot of times 'cause you get a few bucks and they have cookies," Lily explained as they surveyed the room.

"You're a fan of the sugar rush, aren't you," Buffy replied, remembering their first diner encounter.

"It's nice," Lily admitted, with a small smile.

A blood drive worker approached them, her name tag introducing her as Joan.

"Hi. Are you here to donate blood?"

Buffy gave a wide eyed look, "Oh, no. I mean, I can't. Needles. They make me woozy. Which is weird, 'cause I don't have a problem with battle axes, but needles," She rambled, causing Dean to unconvincingly cover a laugh with a cough. She recovered and continued,  
"We're looking for a friend."

"Rickie T?" Lily offered in a question, "We come in sometimes."

"Rickie, sure," the woman replied, "He's not here."

"Has he been in, do you know?" Dean asked, "In the last day or so?"

"Let me check the sheet," Joan replied, moving off to check some paperwork.

"This'll probably go faster if we split up," Buffy prompted, causing Dean to nod. While he was hesitant to let her out of sight without a long talk, he saw the logic in covering as much ground as possible.

"Can I come with you?" Lily asked in small voice.

"Okay, when did I lose you on the whole splitting up thing?" Buffy replied, her voice slightly incredulous.

"Sorry."

"We can check out some of your hangouts and meet later. At my place."

"Okay," Lily mumbled.

Joan returned, "Sorry, guys. He hasn't been here."

"Thanks," Buffy offered, before moving away with Lily following closely.

"I'll tell him you were looking," the woman called after them, a weird tinge in her voice. Dean looked back at her in puzzlement, but the woman was already going back to work.

Buffy handed Lily a key, "This is for the downstairs." She turned her gaze to Dean, "Sorry, I only have the one spare."

"It's okay," he replied, "I'll wait on the steps or buzz up."

With a quick discussion on who would go where, they left the clinic and quickly went their separate ways.

* * *

Buffy walked into the derelict building, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She almost screamed when some rustling in the corner turned out to be a large rat. Steeling herself, she crept through the grimy rooms, stepping carefully. It was hard to make out the people huddle in the corners, there was no light in the building, only moonlight peeking through boarded up windows.

Moving from one room, to the next, Buffy felt her heart clench at the amount of people she had to step around. All these people were without homes, living on the streets or abandoned buildings. She had been wallowing in her own grief, she had been turning a blind eye to the city around her.

Still searching, she came to a large hole in one of the walls, following it through, she stopped. Directly across the room from her was the man she had saved the other night. He was dead, with a bottle of drain cleaner beside him.

"Oh god," She murmured, tears pricking her eyes. She leaned down, grabbing his wrist in hopes that she might find a pulse. She wasn't surprised when she couldn't find one.

Turning his arm, Buffy stilled. At the top of his forearm was a tattoo. Half of a love heart, with the name Lily in the middle.

"Rickie," Buffy breathed out sadly.

* * *

Buffy arrived back at her apartment to find Dean waiting on the steps. He stood when he saw her approach, and frowned at the bleak look on her face.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah," she replied weakly, "Something weird is going on."

He scoffed, "That sounds about right."

She sent him a weak smile as she opened the door and led him to her rented flat.

Entering the apartment, they watched as Lily sprang up from the bed, "Did you find Rickie?"

Buffy took her coat off, evading the question.

"I thought of, he likes to go to this movie house, you can get in the back."

"Lily, I think," Buffy started, not sure how to break it easily, "that he's dead."

Lily was shocked, her eyes quickly swelling with tears. She dropped back onto the bed, her legs not able to hold her. "But, he takes care of me," she replied, her voice weak and wavering.

"I'm sorry," Buffy replied, sympathy woven through her words.

"We're gonna get a place, his cousin could get him a job at the car wash."

"Lily," Buffy put in, stopping the girls rambling, impatience gripping her, "Something's happening. The person I found was old, he looked about eighty."

Dean's eyebrows lifted in surprise, but stayed quiet.

"Well, that's not Rickie," Lily put in hopefully.

"I'm sure it was. Lily, something drained the life out of him. Made him old. I don't know how, but, there could be something out there."

"Do you mean, like a vampire?"

Buffy paused as she though the question through. She had never seen a vampire do something like this, but she had never seen like this in general, "They wouldn't accelerate the aging process, but maybe, maybe something in his blood. When was the last time you guys gave blood together?"

"I don't understand," Lily replied. She had begun to fidget and shake, the shock wearing her down, "Maybe it's not Rickie, okay?"

"Lily. You have to deal with this."

"But he didn't do anything wrong, why would-"

Buffy cut her off, her tone impatient and brusque, "That's not the point. These things happen, you can't close your eyes and hope they'll go away." Still in the grips of her own mourning, she had no room for anyone else's. She saw Dean look down and shuffle his feet awkwardly.

"Is it 'cause of you?" Lily bluntly asked.

"What?"

"You know about, monsters and stuff, you could have brought this with you."

Letting her frustrations get the better of her, Buffy snapped, "I didn't bring anything with me! And I didn't ask for you to come to me with your problems. I just wanted to be left alone. If you can't deal with what's happening, don't lay it off on me."

Lily rose from the bed quickly, and moving towards the door.

"Lily," Buffy called, trying to stop the young girl out of pure guilt. Making no move to stop her, Buffy watched as Lily ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

Exhaling loudly, Buffy fell into the spot Lily had just left. Leaning down, Buffy rubbed her face in her hands, leaning her elbows on her knees. She felt wretched, but knew any other action would feel the same.

"So, what's the plan?" Dean asked, causing Buffy to jump in fright. During the argument, Buffy had forgotten he was there.

Turning to look at him, she expected to see judgement, or reproach. Instead, all she saw was pity. It infuriated her.

"Why are you still here?" She spat out, "I'm not the good person you think I am. I thought that would be obvious by now." The last sentence was uttered so quietly, Dean had to strain his ears to hear it, "You should leave."

"Can't do that," he replied nonchalantly, "We still have a case to solve."

"Case?"

"If there's a life sucking demon hanging around, we gotta do something about it."

Buffy sighed deeply, "I can do it alone."

"I know," he replied seriously, the short words holding weight with words unspoken.

She looked at him for a long moment, "You looked me up."

He nodded.

"So you know, I don't need help."

He nodded again.

She frowned, confused. "I don't understand."

He shrugged, "honestly, neither do I. But I want to help." He paused before adding, "Please."

"Okay," she replied simply, "We should go back to the blood bank."

Dean pushed off the wall he had been leaning against, and moved to the phone.

"Let me call Sammy, and we'll go. I gotta let him know I'll be home late or he'll freak."

It surprised Buffy when she found a small smile on her face at the admission. She wouldn't admit it to him, knowing it would blow up his ego, but she liked how close Dean was with his little brother.

After a quick conversation, and a quick explanation, they were off.

* * *

With a hard kick, the door to the blood bank burst inwards. Bits of wood chip flew in their faces at the onslaught, but they ignored it and strode inwards.

Dean whistled in amazement at the dramatic entry, which earned a small smile and humble shrug from Buffy. He had read about her strength, and expected it, but seeing a petit girl knock down a solid door, hell, it was impressive.

They moved to the counter, and started to search for any paper work they could find. Pulling a small torch from his pocket, Dean found the filing cabinet and picked the lock.

Mimicking his earlier reaction, Buffy gave a small whistle. Dean chuckled, and started to riffle through the files. It didn't take them long to find Rickie's file. Pulling it out, Dean handed to Buffy, who whipped it open in record speed.

A quick glance showed an almost empty information sheet. Dean felt a deep sadness as he read the summary of Rickie's life. No home, no family, and nothing to show his place in the world.

"Candidate?" Dean grunted as he reached the bottom of the sheet. Buffy looked at him from over her shoulder and then followed his gaze to the bottom of the information sheet. Unlike the rest of the document, a single word was handwritten, 'Candidate'.

"Candidate for what?" Buffy asked. She reached for a handful of random files from the cabinet, and pulled them out.

Before he could respond, the lights for the room turned on. Joan, the woman who assisted them earlier, stepped from the back office.

"What are you doing?" Joan asked with a weary tone.

Buffy looked back down at the file, "Breaking into your office and looking through your private files. Candidate for what?"

"I'm calling the police," Joan replied, moving towards the phone.

Not looking up from the file, Buffy leaned forward and ripped the phone jack out of the wall. Turning to the other files, she found a select few with the same information as Rickie's.

"You've got a whole bunch of candidates here. I wonder if any of these kids are missing like Rickie. Gosh I'll bet they are," Buffy said hotly.

"You're gonna get yourself in a lot of trouble," Joan replied, a bit of fear creeping into her voice.

Putting the files down, Buffy faced Joan, "I don't want any trouble. I just want to be alone and quiet, you know, with a chair, and a fireplace, and a tea cozy. I'm not even sure what a tea cozy is, but I want one. Instead, I get trouble. Which I am willing to share. What are you doing to these kids?"

Dean felt respect rise in him as he watched the exchange. The way Buffy held herself, dealing with the situation, it reminded him of his Dad. She moved through the situation with ease, finding what she needed, and doing what she had to do.

"Nothing!" Joan replied, letting more fear show, "I just, give him names. He likes to know who," she stumbled, "I give him the names of the healthy ones."

Buffy voice was steel as she replied, "Give them to who?" She paused, "Or, wait, give them to whom? Or maybe it's who."

With a shaking hand, Joan reached into a desk draw, and brought out a leaflet. Buffy snatched it, and had a quick look. Dean heard her curse under her breath, and threw the pamphlet back at the other woman. With a quick turn, Buffy strode from the room, heading out the front door.

Glancing at the paper on the ground, Dean frowned at the unfamiliar organisation. With another frown towards Joan, Dean jogged to catch up with Buffy.

* * *

Dean felt disgust as he looked up at the building. The words 'Family Home' hung above the worn out door. It seemed typical to him that an organisation claiming to help the needy were the ones causing the hurt.

Letting her take the lead, Dean hung back as Buffy entered the ratty room, and started to try and talk her way into the building. The two large workers didn't seem convinced, so it wasn't surprising when she pushed them aside to enter a room they had been trying to hide. Whipping the door open, Dean ran to catch up, entering the room a pace after Buffy.

The room they entered was small and stark, with beige floors and walls. It was empty of furniture, with steps that lead down to a small pool of water. If it wasn't for the murkiness of the water, it would have given the impression of a religious ceremony, but instead it seemed dark and menacing.

Kneeling beside the water, with only a thin, white dress covering her, was Lily. Standing in between them and Lily was the man from the other night, Ken.

"This is a private moment, if you could just," Ken started, before being interrupted by Buffy.

"How do you make 'em old, Ken? You feed on youth, what's the deal?" She asked almost causally.

Ken dropped his friendly demeanour instantly, a creepy smile replacing his previous friendly one.

"Do you really want to know?"

"What's going on?" Lily asked from behind Ken, her voice ringed with fear.

"Lily?" Buffy asked, noticing her for the first time.

Looking down, Dean saw Lily's hand trailing through the murky water. Without warning, she was pulled in, screaming as she fell through the water's surface.

Buffy and Dean moved forward at the same time. Buffy was stopped by Ken, who blocked her way. She grabbed him by the arms, hoping to shove him out of the way, but he resisted. Taking Ken's distraction, Dean ran forward, jumping into the liquid.

He only had a moment before Buffy and Ken joined him, tumbling in together. They hit the ground hard, and rolled away from each other.

His eyes fell on the other occupant on the floor. Lily was lying on the ground, groaning as she began to stir.

"Lily," Dean said gruffly, coming to her side, and helping her up. Buffy looked over, making sure they were alright before checking the rest of the room.

"My face," Ken remarked from the far side of the room, "Ow my face!" Rage filled his words, coming through muffled as he clutched his head in his hands. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to glue that thing on?"

He spun around to face them, his human face lying limply in his hands. The demon face underneath was red and glistening. Thick veins and scares ran across his face, giving him a grizzly, frightening appearance.

Hate shown through his eyes as he stared at the three others, his teeth pulled back in a snarl. "Guards!" He yelled. Demons, with faces matching Ken's, starting to run towards them, blocking them off from the portal.

Buffy moved to Dean and Lily, and pulled on their arms, "Come on!" She led them down a nearby corridor. They began running as the sound of pursuit came from behind them. Turning down halls and corridors, they managed to keep ahead of their foes.

"We got to find another exit, there's gotta be," Buffy said, before trailing off. The corridor they had run down came to an end, with a sheer ledge. Looking down, all three of them were stunned into silence. The floor beneath them held a prison camp/factory, in which hundreds of humans were being forced into slave labour.

Chains clung to the captives ankles as menacing demons patrolled behind them. The guards walked around with snarls, crude weapons at the ready to hand our vicious encouragement. The metal vats on which the humans slaved caused the large cavernous room to be sweltering, with red hues throwing up against the walls, causing nightmarish surrounds.

Along the back of the room were huge pillars, with human prisoners hanging from the top, obvious under some sort of additional punishment. Spot lights moving around the room gave way to horrid sights, of nightmarish material.

Plainly, they were in hell.

"Welcome to my world," Ken said from behind Buffy, "I hope you like it."

She turned to stare at him, confusion and horror plain on her face.

"You're never leaving," eHe

He said with a malicious smile. Moving faster than Buffy could anticipate, he raised a wooden cudgel, smashing her across the face brutally.

* * *

Buffy woke slowly, her eyes feeling crusty. The light burned as her lids rose, causing her to flinch and groan. With a second of awareness, Dean was beside her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, "He got you pretty good."

Ignoring his question, Buffy used his offered arm to help herself up.

"Lily?" She asked groggily, looking around. They were in a stone walled cell, with a large iron grill on one side of the room. She spotted the other girl quickly. The room wasn't big enough for anyone to hide.

Dean was looking in her direction too, concern written across his face. "She's not doing too good. They didn't hurt her or nothing but," he trailed off as Buffy moved closer to Lily.

"I always knew I would come here," Lily mumbled to herself, "sooner or later. I knew I belonged here."

"Where?" Buffy asked softly

Lily raised her face to stare into Buffy's eyes, helplessness and grief plain in the young girl's eyes, "Hell."

Buffy stammered in shock, "This isn't Hell.

"Isn't it?" A male voice came from the iron bars. Buffy lifted her head to see Ken smiling at them. Dean moved to put himself between the girls and the demon.

"What is Hell, but the total absence of Hope?" Ken started to preach, "The substance, the tactile proof of despair? You're right, Lily. This is where you've been heading all your life. You come from nothing, to become nothing."

Buffy leaned closer to Lily, "Don't listen to him." She whispered, but knew it did no good. Lily was staring at Ken, rapt in his words, and absorbing them fully.

"Just like Rickie," Ken finished with a cruel smile.

"Rickie," Lily repeated.

"He forgot you. It took a long time, he remembered your name years after he'd forgotten his own. But in the end," he finished with a shrug.

"Years? But-"

"Time here moves more quickly than in your dimension. A hundred long years will pass here, on Earth, just a day."

Clear thoughts swam through Buffy's mudded mind, "So you work us till we're too old, then spit us back out."

"Very good," Ken replied, before turning back to Lily, "You see, Lily, you'll die of old age before anyone wonders where you went. Not that anyone will. That's why we chose you."

"You didn't choose me," Buffy said gruffly. "Or me," Dean put in defiantly.

Ken ignored Dean, "No, but I know you, "Anne". So afraid, so pathetically determined to run away from whatever you used to be. To disappear. Congratulations. You got your wish." He smiled a sickening smile, and sauntered away.

Buffy watched him go, glaring with hate. She hated him for bringing them there, but she also hated herself for making it so easy.

* * *

Not long afterwards, the three humans were collected by a small army of demon guards. They had seen how strong the girl was, and how quick the boy. They weren't taking any chances.

They were led to a dark room with machines and iron metalwork covering the walls. Buffy was pushed to the ground as the other two were led to a group of other prisoners. Instructed to line up, Dean moved to Buffy, and helped her up. He noticed the shake in her hand's and frowned in concern.

Buffy saw the reaction and placed a hand on his forearm, "I'm fine. I've had worse."

Taking a moment more to worry, he just nodded in reply. With the knock she took, he would have expected her to stay down for days, not minutes.

"I'll take your lead," Dean whispered to her, receiving a relieved smile and grateful nod.

The guard started marching down the human line, "You work, and you live. That is all. You do not complain, or laugh, or do anything besides work. Whatever you thought, whatever you were, does not matter. You are no one now, you mean nothing."

He moved to the first prison in the line. A young boy in his late teens, he stared at the red faced demon in horror.

"Who are you?" The guard asked.

"Aaron," the boy replied in a shaky voice. The guard swung his arm suddenly and violently, taking the boy in the side of the head with a club he had been carrying. Aaron smashed to the ground, unmoving.

Buffy stared at the guard, hate burning him in her stare. She straightened her body, and readied herself.

Dean, a trained soldier, noticed the change in her body and internally grinned. He mimicked her motions, preparing his body for attack.

The guard moved along the line, coming to stand in front of Lily. "Who are you?" He asked her.

"No one," she replied meekly.

The guard smiled and moved on to the next person. All along the line, each human replied "no one", and the guard moved on. Until he got to Buffy.

"Who are you?" He asked for the sixth time.

Buffy smiled, "I'm Buffy. The vampire slayer. And you are?"

The demon swung his club. Buffy stepped forward, grabbing his arm and snapping it at the elbow. Grabbing the club, she moved it in a circle, hitting the demon right in the chin. He flew back, and dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Three more demons moved forward. Buffy took on two, while Dean stepped forward to meet the other. Using the club, she bludgeoned the first, not noticing as he fell to the ground. Instead, her focus was on the second demon. Before she could attack, she noticed Dean double over as his demon punched him in the gut. Without the advantage of a weapon, he had begun to take a beating.

Kicking her second demon in the face to give her room, she yelled out, "Dean!"

He looked at her for a second, which was enough time for her to throw her club. He caught it in a swift motion, and brought it up against the demons chin.

Turning back to her own foe, Buffy didn't hesitate to push her advantage. She sent another kick to him stomach, and then floored him with a swift punch to the throat.

In the matter of seconds, four demons were down. Dean moved over to her, a slight grimace on his face. After checking him for serious injuries, Buffy turned to the rest of the group.

"Anyone who's not having fun here, follow me." She bent to pick up a new club, and then walked out of the room. It took only a second for the rest of the humans to follow, with Dean bringing up the rear.

Buffy led them through each room, keeping to the shadows as much as they could. They managed to get to a safe corner of the factory, and had a clear view of their exit. Between them and their goal were countless demon guards.

"There's no way we can get there without meeting new people. Okay, Dean, when those guards leave, and they will, you take these guys and get up there. Fast and quiet. Anybody else wants to come along, fine, but you don't stop for anything. Clear?"

"No way, sweetheart. I'm not leavin' ya." Dean replied, a stubborn look in his eyes. Buffy stared back for a moment, hoping her glare would change his mind. He didn't look away, or change his stance. With a sigh, she nodded.

"Okay, Lily. You take the others."

"You're leaving me? But-" Lily began to say with a wavering lip.

"Lily," Buffy replied firmly, "You can handle this. 'Cause I say so."

Any argument was cut off by the sounds of voices approaching. They turned in that direction, and saw the shadows of approaching guards.

"Ooh, we've gone public. Get them out. Go!"

Lily started to hustle, pushing the others and moving to action. She paused for a second and came back to Buffy, weak smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I said this was your fault before." The genuine warmth in her voice brought a smile to Dean's face, but it brought impatience to Buffy's.

"This can wait!"

"Well, in case we die-"

"GO!" Buffy yelled. Lily took off after her group.

The guards were getting closer. "C'mon," Buffy said to Dean as she led them to the main chamber.

"Not yet, not yet," She said to herself, much to the confusion of Dean. She reached the middle of the chamber, and looked around. With a nod of satisfaction, she said, "Here's good."

She turned to Dean, anticipation sparkling in her eyes. He paused as he watched her. The spark of battle and the twinkle of readiness in her eyes were almost beautiful. He had never seen her look so _alive_.

"Ready?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

He grinned back, "I was born ready, baby."

She rolled her eyes and moved forward. Without slowing, she grabbed a standing pole and swung around. With effortless grace, she slammed a guard in the face, dropping it to the ground. Dean stepped forward at almost the same time, dropping under his adversaries swing, and coming up with a hit of his own.

Bending down, Buffy retrieved another club and a twisted long knife.

With a sweet smile, she handed the blade to Dean, "I think you might need this more."

He laughed full throatily, "alright, I can admit when I'm outmatched." He took the blade gratefully.

Suddenly a siren begun to sound, blasting through the chamber. Demons all around turned toward them, finding the two humans atop a concrete bench, back to back as they waited for attack.

The attack came fast and brutally. Punches and kicks were met with brutal clubs, and warped knives and swords. Using the tools around them, Buffy threw a hammer into the face of an oncoming demon, as Dean used a saw to decapitate another.

Moving in sync, they ducked, twisted, and switched positions as they fought. With barely a word or any indication, they seemed to know what the other one needed, moving together to cover each-others back.

They began to move their fight, aware from the prisoners and into another chamber. Dean watched as he noticed humans running in the direction of safety. He prayed Lily was managing to get some out.

More and more guards left their station to fight against the interlopers. Back to back again, Dean and Buffy continued their battle, pushing the demons back one punch at a time.

From above them, Dean heard a scuffle. He looked up to see a large demon snarl as he was about to leap down at them. With quick thinking, Dean grabbed Buffy by the waist, picking her up. As he swung her away from the jumping demon, she managed to kick two more in the face. The demon landed loudly on his face.

"Demons: not that bright," Buffy quipped. Dean laughed as he looked down at her. It was only then that he noticed how close they were. He could smell the floral scent of her hair, and count the freckles across her face.

The moment was interrupted by a bellow voice from above them.

"One of you fights, and you all die!" They looked above as they stepped apart, and saw Lily being held over the balcony by Ken. He held a knife to her throat and sneered down at them hideously.

Buffy and Dean stood still, allowing a group of guards to surround and hold them.

Ken smiled and roughly pushed Lily aside.

Looking down at Buffy, Ken pointed the knife at her. His hand shook in rage, but his face was deathly calm. "That," he sneered, "was not permitted."

"Yeah, but it was fun," she replied with a grin.

"You've got guts. I think I'd like to split you open and play with them," he turned to the other humans below, "Let everyone know, this is the price of rebell-"

He was cut off by Lily quietly pushing him off the ledge.

"-ionAAAHHHHHHHHH"

He fell with a hard splat, causing Dean and Buffy to bark out identical laughs.

Almost on cue they began to attack the guards holding them. Inch by inch they fought their way to a set of stairs, taking hits and punches, but giving as much in return.

They managed to get a break and run to the pool room they entered from. In the room, Lily had gathered with six other humans. Between them and the pool there was a large metal gate.

"They'll be coming," Lily said to them fearfully.

"Hold on," Buffy replied assuredly. She ran to the gate, and squatted down, getting a good grip on it. With a large heave, she begun to move the gate upwards, "Okay," she grunted, "this works the quads, and also the gluteal."

Once there was enough room, Dean started ushering people to slide under the gate. They began to work together to escape the pool, lifting each other up and pulling the others through. Dean was the last through, urging her to hurry.

Buffy lifted it higher, making room for herself, "Man, I'm gonna feel this for-" She was cut off by a large impact against her body. She went flying as Ken tumbled to the ground underneath the gate. With a sift motion, the gate fell down, metal spikes impaling Ken's legs.

On his knees, Ken looked up at her with a bloody face, "you ruined," he managed to rasp out in a weak voice.

"Hey Ken. Wanna see my impression of Gandhi?" without waiting for a response, Buffy raised the club and swung it against Ken's head. It impacted with a sickening wet sound.

Lily stared at Ken with wide eyed horror, while Dean stared at Buffy in confusion.

"Gandhi?"

"Well, you know," she shrugged, "if he was really pissed off." She received an incredulous laugh from Dean.

They quickly exited the chamber, with Lily and Dean helping Buffy out last. Lily looked back at the pool in concern.

"What do we do about-"

Her question was cut off by the liquid in the pool disappearing, being replaced by a stone floor.

Buffy knelt back down and touched it tentatively, "It's closed. It's gone."

She waited for another moment before leading them out of the building.

* * *

"Let me give you the tour," Buffy said to Lily as they entered the apartment. Turning to the right, Buffy raised her arms and pointed to the rest of the room, "This concludes our tour."

Dean chuckled as he made his way to a corner of the room, watching the two girls expectantly.

"It's really nice," Lily replied assuredly.

"The bathroom works a good part of the time. Don't bother to flip the mattress 'cause it doesn't get any better."

"I never had a place, you know, that I wasn't sharing," She revealed shyly, embarrassed by the fact, but excited for a new home.

"Well, it's paid up through the next three weeks." She moved to the closet, and pulled out her waitressing outfit. She threw it on the bed and turned back to Lily, "I talked to Mitch at the diner and he said you could start on Thursday. He's kind of, well, repulsive," she said with a grimace, "but he won't give you a hard time. I'll be checking up on you, see how you're doing."

Lily sat down on the bed, picking up the outfit and staring in it. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, with a worried frown marring her features. "I'm not great at taking care of myself." She confessed.

"It gets easier. Takes practice," Buffy assured her. It wasn't much, but that little bit of positivity seemed to perk Lily up. She smiled at the smaller girl, before her eyes went to the name tag.

"Hey," she prompted, holding up the plastic tag, "Can I be Anne?"

Buffy smiled in warmly, honoured the girl would want to take on her name.

Looking back at the dress, Lily frowned, "I don't think I'll fit in this."

"You could wear it as a hat," Buffy joked back, earning a light hearted chuckle from Lily and Dean.

* * *

Dean and Buffy left the apartment together, their shoulders brushing as they walked out into the sunshine.

"So," Dean prompted, "what are you gunna do now?"

Buffy shrugged, the positive energy of the apartment room now long gone. "I was thinking of going home, but I, I just don't know."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I don't feel strong enough. Or ready, either. I did something back home, something I can't-" She cut herself off, as tears threatened to emerge. "I go back home and everything goes back to normal. Back to school, back to fighting demons, back to a life that no one understood." She breathed deeply. "The only person who got it, who got _me_ is dead. And I'm not sure I can go back to Sunnydale without that."

They had moved away from the apartment, and were now leaning against an ally way wall. Dean looked down at her, and saw the loss in her eyes. The trepidation, and fear, that shouldn't have to be written on a face so young.

"We haven't known each other long," Dean replied, "But I don't think anyone would say you're not strong." She gave him a weak smile in appreciation. "I get it, thought," he replied, surprising her, "It's a big thing to process, the death of someone you love."

She looked at him intently, expecting disappointment or disinterest. Buffy had assumed that the only reason he had hung around was because she was pretty, young, and interesting to him. Once he knew she was emotionally unavailable, she figured he'd run for the hills. He surprised her though by displaying nothing but pity and compassion.

"Me and Sam are leavin," He put in quickly. Buffy was shocked at the amount of disappointment she felt at the statement. She hadn't decided what she was going to do, but she had taken for granted the fact the Winchester's were around. "My dad called this morning," he continued, "He's coming tomorrow, and we're off to Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Buffy asked, shocked they were traveling so far, "What's in Wyoming?"

"A hunt. A big one, apparently." He paused for a second, looking at her seriously. "We might need help."

She paused for a second, letting the words sink in. "From me?" She asked, shocked.

"Maybe," he nodded, still trying to gauge her reaction. "I'd have to call my Dad to sort it out, and you'd have to go to whatever school is in the town, but it isn't going back to normal."

"No, it's really not," she replied ponderously. Pausing, she looked at the ground, calculating her options.

"Look, Buff," Dean put in, moving closer and putting his hands on her biceps, "You need time. Time to process all the shit that's happened to you. It's not forever, and it's not an easy fix, but I don't know, think of it as a vacation or something. Slayers need that, don't they?"

She smiled widely then, a brighter smile he's ever seen from her, "A vacation? While hunting a monster in Wyoming?"

"Sure," he said with his own grin, and a shrug of his shoulders.

With one more moment of consideration, Buffy nodded her head, "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So thats it! Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
